1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic component, a surface mounting type electronic component in particular, and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Related Background Art
Conventionally, as a method of manufacturing a surface mounting type electronic component (e.g., a multilayer ceramic capacitor), the following method has been used widely (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-13315). Green sheets and inner electrode materials are alternately stacked and then fired, so as to form an element body. End faces of the element body are dipped into a conductive paste, and the conductive paste applied to the element body is dried, so as to form paste layers on the element body. Thereafter, the paste layers are sintered and then plated for improving soldability, so as to form outer electrodes on the element body.